A passenger door assembly for a vehicle sometimes utilizes an integrated window regulator carrier attached to, or as part of, a frame and an interior door trim to cover the integrated window regulator carrier and part of the frame. An interior door trim sometimes includes a grab handle for a passenger to grab to close the passenger door assembly.